The Cornucopia
by thatgirl51
Summary: District Four is known for its youth volunteering in the hunger games. But is the glory worth it?


The Cornucopia

By: Jenny Fisher

Part One – Fame and Fortune

Today is finally the day; this is the first year that I can be in the Hunger Games. Here I am standing in the assembly with everyone I grew up with at district four. I had to take a moment to let it all sink in. Being here at this assembly is what I have been training for my whole life. So many days of long training and so many broken bones. There is no way all of that hard work was for nothing. I looked around me and saw Marki fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. He was probably afraid of being chosen; he was always a scared-ey cat. I'm not afraid like Marki. I'm stronger than he is.

"Alright, lets start with the ladies. Any volunteers?" the hostess spoke suddenly. "Me!" a voice screamed as I saw Ritney elbow her way through the crowd "I volunteer for tribute!" Ritney shrieked again. I knew her because I have seen her training in the gym at the combat academy.

"What's your name dear?" The hostess asked.

"My name is Ritney Sparks" she said this with a huge smile.

"How old are you?"

"16"

"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour!"

The crowd clapped and cheered, I wanted attention like that. "And now for the strong men… any volunteers?" The hostess asked. I felt like jumping, I could volunteer. I looked at Finnick again; he was starring back at me shaking his head no. He gave me a look only a mentor could give. I know he told me to wait until I am 18. But I didn't care; I can do this. "I volunteer!" I screamed.

I felt a smile rise on my face; I had volunteered for the Hunger Games and will come back famous and rich. My mother would be so proud. I walked up to the stage while remembering what I need to say. 'My name is Tyberiius Claun, I am 12 years old and I have been trained by the great Finnick Odair himself.

Part Two – A Golden Dress

Dear Diary,

Everything has been so exciting, just like I had always imagined it would be. My favourite part is when fans cheer for me. Rittney ended up being a lot nicer than I thought she would be. She told me stories about when she hurt herself training, she even broker her ribs once. This was the first time I thought of other people getting hurt in training too, I thought it was just me. Yesterday was the chariot entrance into the games, the room looked smaller on my parents TV at home.

I didn't really like the chariot outfit, but I know that Rittney did. We were painted all silver and given matching silver tunics. Ritney was given a crown to wear with real giant pearls in it. She took one of the pearls off of her crown. Even though we were told not to. I won't tell on her, she can keep the pearl if she wants to. It's from our district anyway. I know because Rittney told me that pearls only came from district 4. It makes sense because district 4 is the only fishing district. We are the only district with an ocean in it. I remember that from class.

I saw the most beautiful woman at the interviews, she was wearing a golden dress that you could see through in the stage lights. I had never seen anything like it before. I tried to speak to her but words wouldn't come out. I later learned her name is Glimmer and she is from district two. She will be in the arena with me. I hope I can save her and be her hero. I know that only one person can leave the games, but I will let her get really far so at least she will get a good place. I want to get to know her more in the arena. I want to talk to her.

I'm so glad I volunteered to be in the Hunger Games, I am having such an adventure here in the capital.

\- Tyberiius

Part Three – Blood Bath

Here I am, standing in the tube. Ready to be launched into the arena. I'm so excited to be on TV. Everyone is watching, even mother. I know I will be ok because I scored an 8 in skill and a high chance in winning. Finnick said I have lots of sponsors because district 4 wins a lot. He also told me to grab to a small weapon and aim for knees. He said it's because I'm one of the younger people in the arena.

"10, 9, 8 …" A bodiless voice is yelling over the arena. Counting down to when we can leave our platforms. Liking around I saw I was in a forest, facing the cornucopia. It looked the same as the cornucopia from last year's games.

"7, 6, 5 …"

The count down is moving quickly… I can do this. Looking around I see the others getting ready to run. All of them are starring at the items surrounding the cornucopia. I see all of the shiny swords right inside the cornucopia. Right in the centre is a big gold scimitar … gold like Shimmer's dress. I want it.

"4, 3, 2 .."

"I can do this"

"1"

Running straight for that gold sword, I know I want it .. I don't care how far it is. I can see everyone else stopping for items on the way, but I'm brave enough to go right to the centre. I have it! I can feel a huge smile on my face well I grab the sword and swing it around. Just a couple practice swings. "Ahhh!"

A large scream came from behind me. Turning around I saw blood. Glimmer was stabbing a blonde girl repeatedly. The screaming stopped as Glimmer puller her bag right from her hands. There was blood on Shimmer's face. Ritney is close by, swinging a double-sided axe at the man from district 2. He knocks her onto the ground before she can even stand a chance and he takes the axe from her. He swings the axe up. "NO!" Rittney screamed. He swings the axe down and sliced of her left leg. She is screaming … she keeps screaming.

I can't do this … I want to go home … I want to be anywhere but here …

I can't do this!

I felt my knees buckle as I fell to the ground watching the same man turn to the guy from district 6 and strangle him with his bare hands.

This isn't fun anymore… I should have grabbed a small sword and ran. Just ran away from the cornucopia. Ran away from the blood bath. Looking behind me I see a much smaller sword, reaching for it I see a shadow cover me… it's him. The man who cut off Ritney's leg. Run, I need to run… watching him lift his arm to me I feel my chest get wet. Blood, its blood. My neck, it's bleeding.

All I see is grass … the man walking away… and a bright light.


End file.
